


Little Black Dress

by bad_ash10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Parent Melinda May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10
Summary: Melinda May is getting ready for her first date with Phil Coulson. Of course 11 year-old Daisy has some input on what her mom should wear...
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aziyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aziyee/gifts).



> Zi, I missed your birthday! I'm so sorry! Do you like A.U.s? Will you accept this short, fluffy A.U. as an apology/ late bday gift?

“Moooooom!” eleven-year-old Daisy called from where she was sprawled on her mother’s bed. “Are you dressed yet? I wanna see!” she added impatiently.

Her mom had a date tonight, and it was Daisy’s duty to help her pick out jewelry and an outfit. And she took her job _very seriously._

Melinda May walked out of the bathroom wearing dark jeans paired with a cute, flowy top and a blazer. “Well, Dais?” she asked and did a twirl to show off the whole outfit. “What do you think?”

Daisy eyed her dubiously. “Ummmm….”

“What? You don’t like it?” May questioned.

“Where did you say you guys were going?”

“To a simple dinner and a play. Nothing fancy.” Melinda knew her daughter was hoping for an outfit a little more… well, as Daisy would likely put it, ‘something hotter.’

“It’s your first official date, mom. You can’t wear _jeans._ ” Daisy said, scandalized. “I think you should wear the dress you wore to that wedding we went to last year. It’ll look so cute with this chunky silver necklace. And these earrings.” She held the jewelry up for Melinda to see.

May raised an eyebrow. “Jeans aren’t a problem, Dais. It’s a local playhouse. Dressy-casual attire is fine.”

Daisy sighed dramatically. “Can you just… I dunno…. Try it on? For me?” Daisy said hopefully, giving Melinda her best puppy dog eyes and angelic face.

Melinda rolled her eyes, but knew she was going to give in and at least try on the dress for Daisy to see.

A couple of minutes later she returned dressed in the little black dress that even she had to admit made her look amazing. It accentuated all her best features with the tight fit while still being modestly cut, hitting just above the knee and with a neckline that showed only the barest amount of cleavage. With a pair of simple black pumps, it really would be perfect for the evening.

Daisy whistled. “Daaaaaamn. You lookin’ fiiiiine!”

“Language, Daisy,” Melinda chastised, but she couldn’t help but smile at the compliment.

“Sorry, mom, but you are! Here,” Daisy hopped off the bed and shoved the jewelry into Melinda’s hands. “Put on the necklace and earrings and I’ll go pick out some shoes for you!”

Daisy was back in an instant, a pair of patent leather pumps in hand. “What do you think? Yeah? Yeah?”

Her boundless energy was infectious and Melinda couldn’t help but smile at her daughter’s excitement.

“Ok, what do you think?” May asked as she stepped into her heels.

“Smokin’ hot, mom,” Daisy replied, giving two thumbs up as well.

The doorbell rang, interrupting them.

“Dais, that’s probably Bobbi here to hang out with you while I’m gone. Go let her in while I do my makeup?”

After Daisy had gone to the door, May spent another five minutes or so applying subtle eye makeup, a little blush, and, at the last second, she picked a bright red lipstick. Daisy would be proud of her selection.

The doorbell rang again, just as she walked into the living room, seeing Daisy and her older cousin Bobbi already engrossed in some magazine and gossiping about some band called BTS.

Melinda squeezed Daisy’s shoulder gently as she passed. “Dais, Bobbi, there’s money for pizza on the table. And I’ll have my cell, so call if you need me, ok?”

The girls thanked her, and she had her hand on the door knob when Daisy stopped her. “Oh, mom?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Say hi, to Phil for me, ‘kay?” Daisy said mischievously.

“Sure,” Melinda said warmly. Daisy had met Phil a few times when she would accompany Melinda to the office, and Melinda was fairly certain Daisy had been playing matchmaker behind her back. Not that she could blame Daisy. Her daughter only wanted her to be happy.

As she stepped out into the warm summer night, Phil Coulson greeted her with a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek. “You look stunning.”

She sized him quickly, noticing that he was wearing a navy suit, that looked suspiciously nicer than what they had planned, and she was suddenly glad Daisy had talked her into the dress. “You don’t look too shabby yourself.”

He put his hand lightly on her lower back as they made their way to the bright red convertible. “And, Melinda?”

“Hmm?”

“I have a confession,” he said sheepishly. “I’m taking you to that fancy restaurant downtown you’ve been wanting to try.”

She grinned broadly at him. “Let me guess. Somehow you conspired with Daisy to make sure I was dressed appropriately?”

He chuckled. “Hey, she called me and gave me the idea.”

“I’ll have to have a talk with her about that….”

As they drove away, Melinda could see Daisy peeking through the blinds with a huge smile on her face as she waved goodbye.


End file.
